Una Flor de Azahar
by Mel-Gothic de Cancer
Summary: Breve historia de Aioria y Marín en un día de primavera.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation.

Este fanfiction fue creado sin fines de lucro.

**Una Flor de Azahar.**

Por Melpómene de Cáncer.

Un resplandeciente sol de primavera se filtraba por cada rincón de Rodorio aquella tarde, mientras el joven Aioria caminaba deleitándose con el bello paisaje y la suave brisa mediterránea que daba de lleno en su varonil rostro.

Luego de una atareada mañana de entrenamiento, un paseo por los alrededores del Santuario le sentaba de maravilla, sobre todo cuando pensaba en lo difícil que era sobrevivir en un lugar donde todo el mundo estaba en su contra, donde constantemente era apuntado con el dedo por ser "el hermano del traidor", donde una mitad de sus compañeros lo ignoraba y la otra sólo tenía lengua para ofenderlo. El paisaje a su alrededor era uno de los pocos consuelos de su atormentada vida, una de las pocas cosas que podía disfrutar sin importar que él fuera hermano del "pérfido Aioros".

Cada día era un martirio para él, el entrenamiento era nada, en comparación con el desprecio de todo el mundo, en especial por el hecho de que se encontraba totalmente sólo, no tenía parientes ni amigos que pudieran compartir con él, que se animaran a escucharlo, acogerlo, simplemente darle un poco de afecto. ¿Qué era lo que él había hecho para ser ignorado de esa forma tan cruel?, ¿Acaso Aioros no era el responsable de sus propios actos?, Aioria era incapaz de cometer algún tipo de traición contra la diosa Atenea, al menos eso pensaba, ¿Por qué él debía ser igual a su hermano?, ¿Por qué la historia tendría que repetirse con él? Pero a nadie parecía importarle sus buenas intenciones, nadie estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que él tenía que decir.

La nebulosa de sus pensamientos, así como su caminata, se vieron interrumpidas por una hermosa visión, a unos metros frente a él, se encontraba un enorme naranjo en flor, árbol muy común en los jardines y huertos de los habitantes de Rodorio, más no así en el Santuario, donde predominaban el pasto y las florecillas silvestres, y uno que otro olivo que desafiante se erguía entre las ruinas de los templos.

Sin embargo, lo que causó mayor curiosidad en el joven Santo de Leo, fue la figura que se encontraba apoyada sobre el grueso y rugoso tronco de aquél árbol, la había visto varias veces en sus andanzas por el Santuario, ya sea entrenando, o simplemente paseando y despejando su mente al igual que él, habían tenido la posibilidad de conversar en muchas ocasiones, resultando ser una chica bastante inteligente y agradable en su plática, para ser una extranjera que no hablaba muy bien el griego.

La chica se encontraba sentada sobre una de las raíces sobresalientes del naranjo, mientras su espalda y su cabeza estaban apoyados sobre el tronco de este, llevaba puesta una máscara plateada sobre su rostro, la cual daba fuertes destellos a medida que el Astro Rey cambiaba de posición en la bóveda celeste dando paso al ocaso.

Una fuerte brisa provocó, en ese momento, que unas cuantas flores de azahar se desprendieran del árbol y cayeran sobre la encendida cabellera de la amazona, el peculiar cuadro que se le presentaba a Aioria no dejaba de desconcertarlo, ¿Cómo era posible que, aún con una máscara puesta, esa chica pudiera irradiar tanta belleza?, mientras el Santo de Leo se hacía esta pregunta, una fuerte duda invadió su mente, ella estaba completamente inmóvil, y a pesar de que él estaba a una distancia considerable, era perfectamente visible desde donde ella se encontraba, pero ni siquiera había levantado su mano en señal de saludo, ¿Y si a lo mejor estaba inconciente o herida, en vez de estar sólo sentada bajo aquel naranjo?, tal vez Shaina la había atacado de nuevo junto con sus secuaces. Aioria se preocupó enormemente y corrió en dirección hacia la muchacha, podía necesitar ayuda.

- ¡Marín, Marín ¿estás bien? - dijo el chico al llegar junto a ella, Marín movió su cabeza para mirar a Aioria con algo de sorpresa.

- ¿Aioria? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Estaba caminando y te vi aquí tendida, y al ver que no te movías, pensé que te podía haber pasado algo, dime ¿estás bien?- Aioria puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Marín.

- Sí, estoy bien, sólo estaba durmiendo una siesta bajo este árbol- la chica, bajo la máscara, sonreía divertida por la expresión grave en el rostro del joven.

- Entonces ¿fue un mal entendido?- Aioria desvió su mirada, avergonzado por su equivocación, que tonto había sido, era todo tan obvio, la muchacha no se veía lastimada, y su cosmos se sentía normal – Lo siento, te desperté- dijo con timidez.

- No importa, de todas maneras es tarde, gracias por despertarme- rió la chica.

- Pensé que Shaina te había vuelto a atacar- el joven quería dejar de sentirse como un tonto por hacer el ridículo frente a Marín, así que para olvidar lo ocurrido prefirió seguir con la conversación - ¿Ella se ha portado bien este último tiempo?

- Supongo que sí, antes no me daba respiro, pero luego de que alguien delató sus malos tratos al Patriarca, se ha quedado un poco más tranquila.

- ¿Un poco más tranquila?, ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Aioria algo incrédulo de la conducta de Shaina.

- Antes me golpeaba todos los días, ahora, sólo un par de veces por semana.

- ¡Vaya qué cambio!- sonrió el caballero con expresión sarcástica. Lo cierto era que ese "alguien" que delató a la amazona agresiva, fue el propio Aioria, quien al ver el trato brutal que Shaina le daba a todo aprendiz extranjero, que no fuera europeo, particularmente a Marín, decidió hablar con el Patriarca, la única persona que, hasta cierto punto, no le enrostraba la traición cometida por su hermano, sin embargo, Marín desconocía totalmente este hecho, y Aioria prefirió mantener en secreto su conversación con el Supremo Sacerdote de la orden, para que ella no se sintiese ofendida ni subvalorada en su condición de guerrera.

- ¿Y tú?, ¿Cómo vas con los demás?- preguntó Marín, a sabiendas que el joven a su lado no era bien recibido en ninguna parte del Santuario.

- Igual que siempre, la mitad no me habla y la otra me insulta, pero no me interesa, después de todo, el Santo de Leo soy yo, no ellos- rió Aioria, pero Marín pudo ver en sus ojos que no era tan así.

-¿Seguro que no te importa?-

-¡Claro!, ¿Crees que va a importarme lo que esos fracasados digan o piensen de mi?- el Santo de Leo parecía molesto por la pregunta de la amazona, honestamente, no le gustaba que otros pudieran descifrar sus emociones, y la verdad era que a él, si le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, pero su orgullo era superior a cualquier cosa y no lo reconocería, aunque muriera.

- Bien, pero no te enfades, suficiente tengo con las garras de Shaina, además, me daría pena que un buen amigo como tú se enojara, o terminara atacándome o algo así- Marín se puso de pie, al hacerlo, las flores de azahar enredadas en su cabello, cayeron con excepción de una, que quedó atrapada en las finas hebras pelirrojas, junto a la mejilla de la amazona.

-¿Has dicho que soy un buen amigo?- Aioria se puso también de pie, algo sorprendido por el comentario de la chica.

- Eso dije ¿estás sordo?- la voz de Marín denotaba seriedad.

- Es que yo…yo soy el hermano del traidor Aioros…nadie me había considerado así antes- contestó el joven con torpeza.

- Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, y además, creo que eres una gran persona, no un traidor-respondió Marín, Aioria sólo guardó silencio.

- Oye, está anocheciendo y hace algo de frío, nos vemos otro día, no vaya a ser que me encuentre con Shaina camino a mi cabaña- la amazona hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y luego se retiró, cuando le dio la espalda al caballero dorado, una fuerte brisa arrastró la última flor de azahar atrapada en su cabello, pero la chica no le dio importancia a eso y se marchó.

La flor fue empujada por la corriente de aire, y llegó hasta el rostro de Aioria, quien no dejaba de mirar a Marín, cuando el joven sintió que algo había chocado con su mejilla, trató de retirarlo con su mano, y su sorpresa fue enorme al darse cuenta que se trataba de la fragante flor de azahar que había quedado enredada en el cabello de la amazona, aquella flor era blanca y delicada, y su perfume era fuerte pero agradable, quizás en eso, se parecía a Marín.

- Fuerte y agradable, rara combinación- dijo Aioria en voz alta, mirando la flor, luego agregó, desviando su vista hacia el firmamento, en el cual las brillantes estrellas tímidamente comenzaban a aparecer – Así que tengo una amiga al fin, sin importar si soy el hermano del traidor, tal vez ya no esté tan sólo, de ahora en adelante tengo a mi amiga Marín.

Y sonriendo se marchó a su cabaña, después de todo tenía mucha hambre, ya era hora de cenar. El Santo de Leo guardó la flor de azahar como recuerdo de aquel día en que por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, el sentimiento de soledad que lo embargaba, había dejado de incomodarlo, la flor permaneció oculta, cerca de su pecho, incluso en los momentos más complicados de su vida, inclusive, a pesar de los efectos del Satán Imperial del Patriarca, y lo acompañó hasta aquel fatídico día, en que junto a los otros caballeros dorados, arriesgó hasta la última partícula de su ser, para destruir el Muro de los Lamentos, y así, poder ayudar a que los jóvenes Santos de Bronce pudiesen llegar junto a Atenea, y de esa manera poder salvarla, y así traer la paz de regreso a la Tierra. Antes de morir, lo único de lo cual se arrepintió, fue no poder decirle a aquella mujer, su única y mejor amiga, que sus sentimientos habían cambiado, ya no era una amistad lo que él necesitaba de ella, si no su amor, aquel tan puro y perfumado como aquella flor de azahar.

** FIN. **

**Espero te haya gustado este fic, esta dedicado especialmente para ti Saint Lunase, ¡ Feliz Cumpleañooosss!**

**Y espero en general, a todos a quienes les gusta esta pareja, les haya agradado mi pequeña historia.**


End file.
